


Танец отражений

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Incest, Multi, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы Сильва ни старался, Мориарти оставались загадкой, словно не помещающейся до конца в рамки стандартных средств передачи информации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец отражений

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Kaellig а.к.а. H.G. Wells за то, что написала в фик постельную сцену.

1

 

Весной 2008 года Рауль Сильва, перебрав все ниточки, за которые можно было потянуть в игре против МИ-6 и Оливии Мэнсфилд, решил сделать то же самое, что и многие до него: заплатить брату и сестре Мориарти. У них был впечатляющий послужной список, зловещая репутация, связи в спецслужбах, на которые часто намекали, но которые Сильве отследить не удалось, и это выглядело неплохим вариантом, учитывая, что напороться на эту парочку, действуя на территории Англии, можно было и случайно — эти двое были на удивление вездесущи, в каждой бочке затычка, как принято говорить. Это в перспективе должно было сэкономить время и, возможно, могло послужить началом для дальнейшего сотрудничества. А может быть, и нет.

За одним ничего не значащим, служащим больше для проверки на надежность заказом со стороны Сильвы последовали еще несколько других. Он никак не мог решить, как далеко можно зайти. Рискнут ли Мориарти всерьез перейти дорогу разведке? Достаточно ли хороши для этого? Не лучше ли сделать все самому (придется искать исполнителей в Англии, людей в МИ-6, и это займет больше времени; да и иметь дела с англичанами Сильва не любил)? Так продолжалось какое-то время. Эти сомнения обошлись в приличную сумму, но не настолько большую, чтобы о ней стоило жалеть — даже если б Сильва вообще имел привычку жалеть о деньгах, — пока однажды на регулярно менявшийся е-мэйл, который использовался для их рабочей переписки по текущим делам, не пришло короткое письмо:

«Довольно играть в игры, переходите к делу».

Послание было одновременно и достаточно прямолинейным, и не говорящим ничего в открытую. «Я знаю, ради чего вы это все затеяли, кончайте притворяться, покажите свои карты — а мы посмотрим», — мерещилось между строк. И, скорее всего, это была иллюзия — откуда им знать? — а набиравший текст лишь хотел перейти к крупной игре, оставив позади мелкие заказы.

2

 

Первый раз Сильва должен был встретиться с Джимом на нейтральной территории, в Берлине. Мориарти в этот раз настаивали на личной встрече, и это бесило (что эти мелкие уголовники о себе возомнили?!), но мысль послать вместо себя кого-нибудь из своих людей — он был почти уверен, что Мориарти не знали, как он выглядит — Сильва сразу отбросил: в столь щекотливом деле это было чревато осечкой. Кроме того, он уже какое-то время испытывал жгучее любопытство к этим двоим, которых столько раз видел на фотографиях и на записях видеокамер, но ни разу — вживую. Настолько, что Мориарти уже почти начали казаться ему неуловимым призраком, при всей их для него относительной доступности. Он мог — приложив некоторые усилия — отследить их действия и перемещения (обычно уже спустя какое-то время, после того, как они происходили), но сами Мориарти, их подлинная личность, оставались загадкой, не поддающейся решению обычными средствами, словно не помещающейся до конца в рамки стандартных средств передачи информации. 

 

У близнецов Мориарти было с полдюжины паспортов на разные случаи жизни — и ни одного, в котором значилась бы фамилия Мориарти, под которой их знали криминальные круги Англии и других стран (и которая была уже в этих кругах чем-то вроде торгового брэнда). Никогда не пользовались они этим именем, чтобы пересечь границу другого государства или зарегистрироваться в отеле, ни один цент из их собственности не был записан на него, и сколько Сильва ни искал — ему так и не удалось найти свидетельств о рождении Джеймса и Джейми Мориарти, которые можно было как-то соотнести с его партнерами по бизнесу (хотя просто Джеймсов или Джейми с такой фамилией оказалось немало). Этого было достаточно, чтобы счесть фамилию Мориарти псевдонимом, но и настоящие их имена Сильве выяснить не удалось. Он регулярно напоминал себе, что рано или поздно тайна откроется, но, сказать по правде, ситуация его бесила — когда привыкаешь иметь на руках всю информацию, трудно смириться с мыслью, что что-то от тебя ускользает. А правда о близнецах Мориарти ускользала от него самым определенным и недвусмысленным образом.

Неудачливый актер Ричард Брук и художница-реставратор Ирэн Адлер выдерживали проверку на подлинность, но то же самое можно было сказать и о других их ипостасях — а этого быть никак не могло. Даже одну легенду без изъянов, такую, к которой не подкопаешься, создать сложно, практически невозможно — если начать искать, рано или поздно вылезут криво обрезанные концы. А уж несколько легенд, как сказала бы Оливия Мэнсфилд, немыслимое расточительство. И все же, так оно и было в отношении близнецов Мориарти — при условии, что они вообще были родственниками. 

В лицах их не было поразительного сходства, но они вполне могли сойти за брата и сестру. Джим казался чуть старше — но это могло быть следствием того, что женщины больше внимания уделяют внешности. Да и зачем им выдавать себя за родственников, если это неправда? Ради внешнего эффекта, этого самого торгового брэнда?

/Зачем ему самому нужно было в свое время исчезать с радаров МИ-6, чтобы появиться уже под новым именем? Если кто-нибудь решит узнать, что за человек Рауль Сильва, — рано или поздно выяснит, что это фейк, выдумка, что такой человек на свет и вовсе не рождался. У Сильвы был паспорт на это имя и поддельное свидетельство о рождении, водительские права и другие документы (некоторыми он никогда не пользовался, но обзавелся на всякий случай, в приступе перфекционизма). Они создавали некую иллюзию, ощущение плоти вокруг пугающего призрака, которым он старался предстать перед своими деловыми партнерами из разных стран, в первую очередь перед суеверными мафиози из Триад, которые считали его кем-то вроде нечисти. Но это была лишь иллюзия, не более./

Джим Мориарти тем летом кружил по Европе: Париж, Кельн, Вена, Цюрих, снова Париж — порой оказываясь в двух местах одновременно, чего быть не могло, но о чем свидетельствовали полученные данные.

В какой-то момент Сильва смог подловить его, выяснить, где Джим находится не постфактум, а в данный момент. Он остановился в отеле в Праге под именем американского гражданина Джонатана Харриса, коммерсанта. Это было одно из прикрытий Джима, столь же безупречное, как и другие. До предполагаемой встречи в Берлине (точное место должно было стать известно в последний момент) оставалось чуть больше двух суток. Самое время намекнуть Мориарти, что не стоит зарываться, диктуя правила игры.

Город пневматической почты и гей-порно встретил Сильву хорошей погодой и говором иностранной речи. Одноместный номер, в котором остановился Мориарти, находился на восьмом этаже, и если верить сайту гостиницы, не отличался особой роскошью. То ли Джим Мориарти так маскировался, то ли и в самом деле не заморачивался такими вещами как комфорт во время деловых поездок. Как он решал в данном конкретном случае вопрос безопасности, оставалось пока неясным. 

Портье заверил Сильву, что мистер Харрис на месте. Сильва оставил дежурить внизу одного из своих людей и, сунув отловленной по дороге наверх горничной пачку купюр, объяснил ей, что «хочет сделать другу сюрприз». Та недоверчиво покосилась на сопровождавших его громил, но жадность победила. 

Дверь с числом 804 на ней выглядела шуткой — четыре в Китае несчастливое число, которого всячески избегают, восемь — наоборот. 

Дав отмашку телохранителям не толпиться рядом, Сильва постучал. 

— Подарок от администрации отеля, мистер Харрис, — провозгласила горничная на ужасном английском, то и дело нервно косясь на Сильву. Жаль все-таки, что номер телефона, которым сейчас пользовался Мориарти, выяснить не удалось. 

Сильва постучал еще раз, предвкушая эффект от внезапного появления. Тишина затягивалась, из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Было ранее утро, Джим возможно, банально спал. Сам Сильва после длительного сидения за компьютером и перелета в принципе не был уверен на каком он свете, и мысленно обругал соню Мориарти последними словами. Послать что ли ему игривый е-мэйл, что-нибудь типа «Ку-ку, милый, я у тебя под дверью?» А толку, если он спит и, в любом случае, вряд ли поминутно проверяет почту? Бесит, когда приходится действовать в условиях каменного века. В сердцах Сильва забарабанил в дверь под укоризненные взгляды горничной. 

Из-за двери соседнего номера высунулось заспанное — и крайне возмущенное — лицо немолодой постоялицы. Придерживая сваливающиеся бигуди, она что-то затараторила то ли на чешском, то ли на каком-то другом из славянских языков. 

— Простите, мадам, ни слова ни понимаю, — искренне ответил Сильва.

— Она говорить, что мистер Харрис съехал вчера вечером и просит не стучать, — перевела горничная.

— Блядь, — выругался Сильва. И понадеялся, что хотя бы портье понимает английский как следует.

Дальнейшее превратилось в какую-то комедию, в которой ночной портье тараторил по мобильнику, что мистер Харрис спустился в холл с багажом около двенадцать ночи (примерно без двадцати минут), выписался из номера и уехал на авто (нет, марки машины портье не запомнил, но это было не такси), его утренний сменщик столь же пылко утверждал, что утром мистер Харрис еще значился в числе постояльцев, звонил на ресепшен, а горничная даже доставила ему завтрак в номер. Горничная (уже другая) энергично кивала, подтверждая свои слова. Все это говорилось на смеси чешского и английского, и менеджер отеля по очереди переводил Сильве ту часть реплик, которую он не понял.

Ощущение, что его абсурдным образом наебали, хотя формально все было честно, не проходило. Сильва твердо решил, что на назначенную встречу в Берлине не приедет, сославшись на какие-нибудь неотложные дела.

***

 

Охрана скучала поодаль, по Влтаве скользили речные трамвайчики, а парочка американских туристов в нескольких метрах от Сильвы громко восхищалась красотами Чехии. Если б не утренний облом и сорванная встреча, день можно было считать... приятным. На часах было без двух минут три.

— А милое место вы выбрали для нашей встречи, Рауль. Могу я вас так называть? — верткий невысокий мужчина, выглядящий как Джим Мориарти с фотографий, прислонился к перилам аккурат рядом с Сильвой.

— Джим, — после продолжительной паузы выдохнул Сильва. — Вас ведь так называет сестра?

Солнце искрило в волнах Влтавы, а день и правда был приятным. Если не считать Джима, которого хотелось сбросить в воду, но при свидетелях неудобно же. 

— Она просила передать, что впечатлена.

— Серьезно?

— Нет. — Джим повертел в руках мобильник, поднял над головой. — Фото на память?

— Нет, спасибо. Отвратительная модель, кстати, вечно у нее какие-то глюки.

— Как хотите. — Джим пожал плечами, щелкнул пару раз мобильником, достал из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток и принялся полировать экран. — В следующий раз, — наставительно произнес он, — делайте все, как я скажу. Иначе возникают... эффекты.

— Да что вы говорите? — скинуть Джима в реку хотелось уже невыносимо.

— Да. Это мелочи, но они создают определенные проблемы. Ненавижу этим заниматься, — Джим смачно, до хруста, потянулся. — Точно не хотите сфотаться?

— Нет. И, Джим, послушайте моего совета... 

Какого именно — Мориарти явно было неинтересно:

— Ваше дело. А вид меж тем чудесный. Река, теплоходики. Красивейший город.

Придумать остроумный ответ Сильва не успел, потому что зазвонил его мобильник.

— Да. — Звонили на симку, предназначенную для личных звонков, но номер был незнакомым. Дерьмо. Когда кому-то вроде него звонят неизвестно откуда на номер, который никто, кроме пары человек, не должен знать, — это именно что дерьмо. 

— Мистер Сильва, — женский голос в трубке был незнакомым, твердым и одновременно мелодичным, — я полагаю, мой брат там, рядом с вами, опять ведет себя как идиот?

— Мисс Мориарти, — Сильва поудобнее перехватил телефон, — откуда у вас этот номер?

Это был плохой вопрос, выдающий слабость, но ему было важно это знать.

Из трубки послышался смешок.

— Вы сами мне его дали, конечно.

3

 

Мастерская Джейми располагалась на третьем этаже — большое светлое помещение, специально переоборудованное для этих целей: пару стен снесли, окна, из которых открывался вид на море, расширили. В те дни, когда хозяйка была дома, здесь днем и ночью воняло красками, даже при открытых окнах. Тем не менее, Джиму нравилось наблюдать за работой сестры, развалившись на потертом и местами перемазанном краской диванчике, доставшемся от прежних владельцев дома. Вот и сейчас он лежал на нем, закинув ноги на подлокотник (диван был коротковат, чтобы вытянуться на нем во всю длину) и подложив под голову круглую подушку. В наушниках у него, судя по доносившимся звукам, играла какая-то унылая классика. 

Джейми вытерла кисточку, а затем и руки. 

— Я одного не пойму, зачем тебе вообще мы, чтобы разобраться с М? — повернулась она к Сильве. — Что, так сложно организовать все самому? Серьезно? 

Сильва картинно поморщился. Если Джим воспринял его планы на МИ-6 с азартом, как забавную игру, позволяющую в очередной раз доказать идиотизм окружающих вообще и разведки в частности, то Джейми была настроена скептически и докапывалась буквально до каждого пункта из того списка необходимых вещей, которые Сильва готов был оплатить без разговоров практически по любым расценкам. Последние полчаса она в основном этим и занималась (Джим демонстративно изображал спящего). Сильва уже начинал жалеть, что, повинуясь дурацкому импульсу и дружеским чувствам к Джиму, посвятил близнецов в свои намерения. В конце концов, можно было обойтись услугами Мориарти сугубо на подготовительном этапе и не объяснять, зачем нужны те или иные вещи. Другой вопрос, что действовать все равно пришлось бы на их территории, и в определенном смысле у близнецов было информационное преимущество: предугадать, где именно напорешься на человека Мориарти (который передаст сведения хозяевам), и отследить все их ресурсы было слишком сложно, требовало слишком много времени. 

— Ненавижу иметь дело с англичанами, — уклончиво ответил Сильва, — они меня нервируют. Чопорная унылая нация, ни чувства юмора, ни вкуса. И куча империалистических комплексов в придачу. Неприятные люди.

— Даже мы? — Джейми вздернула бровь.

— А вы точно англичане? Пока я видел лишь доказательства обратного.

С англичанами Сильва действительно не любил связываться, но дело было не в каких-то мифических комплексах, дурном вкусе (хотя английская мода, на его взгляд, была ужасна) или других недостатках нации. Дело было в том, что он их не понимал. Близнецов Мориарти он не понимал тоже, хотя с момента личного знакомства прошло немало времени.

Джейми закинула голову и рассмеялась.

— Мориарти — ирландская фамилия, — уточнила она.

— У меня был знакомый негр с фамилией Романов. 

— Генеалогия — скучная наука.

Джим приоткрыл один глаз.

— Моя сестра — ужасная зануда, — провозгласил он.

— Кто-то же должен изображать глас разума. — Джейми наклонилась и поцеловала Джима в губы. Они целовались как любовники, не как брат и сестра: взасос, с видимым удовольствием. То, насколько поглощены были близнецы друг другом, раздражало. Как и та скорость, с которой Джейми переключилась на брата. Пальцы Джима перебирали светлые волосы сестры, ногти Джейми впились в руку брата поверх рубашки.

— Присоединяйся, — пробормотал Джим, прервавшись на секунду. Джейми тут же снова залепила ему рот поцелуем. Потянула через голову блузку. Родинки на ее спине складывались в Млечный путь: темные звезды на бледном.

— Лифчик расстегни, — попросила она Сильву.

Будь она одна, Сильва послал бы ее, скорее всего, нахер: Джейми совершенно не воспринималась им как женщина, скорее как воплощенная угроза. Джим, костлявый и чем-то неуловимо напоминавший крысу, тоже не возбуждал его, да и не был Сильва большим любителем мальчиков. Однако вдвоем брат и сестра Мориарти будто дополняли друг друга, сливались в единое существо — невероятно притягательное, завораживающее, пробуждавшее неукротимое желание обладать ими. 

Сильва расстегнул лифчик Джейми, прижался губами к россыпи родинок, идущих от левой лопатки, скользнул ладонью по груди — уже не ее, а Джима, но разница почему-то не ощущалась, мозг никак не реагировал на естественные анатомические различия между ними, не регистрировал переход от одного тела к другому. Даже не закрывая глаз, не переставая смотреть, Сильва не был уверен в том, кого целует — Джима или Джейми, брата или сестру, чей язык оглаживает его вставную челюсть, чутко ощупывая ее сочленения, чье горло обхватывает его собственная рука, а чья чужая рука, в свою очередь, проскальзывает под резинку его трусов, чтобы сжать член — не нежно, лаская, а как-то деловито, будто бы взвешивая, анализируя, запоминая.

Джейми и Джим оплетали его, подобно извивающейся двухголовой змее, касаясь через него друга друга, и почему-то, даже уверенный, что задницу ему подставляет Джим, Сильва слышал стоны удовольствия Джейми, как если бы они оба чувствовали одно и то же. И когда Джейми кончила, выгибаясь под его руками и подставляя поцелуям упругую грудь с крупными отвердевшими сосками, Сильва ощутил вовсе не привычную мужскую гордость, а стыдливую неловкость невольного вуайериста, подсмотревшего чужое жадное соитие.

4

 

Дождь в тот день лил, не переставая, как будто на небесах прорвало водопроводную трубу. Сильва все не мог перестать думать, что похороны под дождем — ужасный штамп, хотя чем это банальнее похорон в хорошую погоду объяснить не мог.

Джейми черное не шло, она выглядела призраком, забредшим на чужие похороны. Рядом с ней торчал этот тип, Гаспар, чуть поодаль мокла под дождем парочка громил.

— Этот мерзавец просто забрался на чертову крышу и вышиб себе мозги, и все из-за чертова Шерлока. Хоть бы обо мне подумал. — Злость в голосе Джейми перекрывала горе. Выглядела она хреново: кожа сероватого оттенка, под глазами круги. Если бы Сильва знал ее хуже, решил бы, что она всю ночь проплакала, может даже предложил бы свою помощь в трудную минуту. Но Джейми и без его услуг прекрасно обойдется — она была из тех непотопляемых сук, которые выживали, что бы ни случилось.

— Он оставил что-нибудь, какую-нибудь записку?

— Прислал смс, что ему скучно. Скучно, блядь! — Теперь уже Джейми просто полыхала от гнева, даже щеки порозовели.

Объяснение вполне в духе Джима, что уж там. Но вся эта чушь про Джима, помешавшегося на неком детективе-консультанте Шерлоке Холмсе и съехавшем из-за этого с катушек, была маловерибельной, мягко говоря. Джим Мориарти, что бы им ни двигало в жизни, слишком любил собственную задницу. Первым предположением Сильвы, когда он узнал об этой истории (не от Джейми почему-то, а от своих источников, она позвонила на сутки позже), было, что это все какая-то дурацкая инсценировка. Ричард Брук засветился, стал бесполезен, и Джим решил убить свое альтер-эго. Довольно странным способом, что и говорить — автомобильная авария куда проще в исполнении, — но он всегда был эксцентричен. А потом позвонила Джейми и пригласила на похороны. 

Отчет патологоанатома из Бартса, отчеты полиции — все это выглядело настоящим и как будто не оставляло лазейки, в которую можно ускользнуть, но на всякий случай Сильва даже послал фото трупа под разными ракурсами своему эксперту по поддельным снимкам. Ответ был неутешительный. «Что за хрень, Джим?»

— Ты, должно быть, ужасно себя чувствуешь сейчас, прими мои соболезнования. — Все эти речи, которые принято произносить в таких случаях, Сильва терпеть не мог, и, судя по саркастической искре, промелькнувшей в глазах Джейми, получалось донельзя хреново. 

Она ничего не сказала, не пыталась уклониться от его неискреннего сочувствия (или хотя бы объятий), но по тому, каким взглядом она окинула Сильву, было ясно: она все понимает и не пытается это скрыть. Джим был клеем, который склеивал их союз, а теперь он умер, лежит в шести футах под землей. Придется им идти дальше каждый своим путем, ничего не поделаешь; то, что Сильва запланировал для Оливии Мэнсфилд, слишком особенная вещь, чтобы делить такой план с ненадежным партнером. Здесь, в Лондоне, это ощущалось особенно остро — как будто если принюхаться, можно было учуять запах международных интриг и секретных операций, который доносился ветром от серого здания на берегу Темзы — зловоние множества грязных тайн и наспех закопанных трупов. Вслух он этого не сказал.

Интересно, есть ли у Джейми свои скелеты в шкафу, которые мешают ей спокойно жить? Наверное, нет. Она была из тех плохих девочек, которым просто нравится идти по жизни, играя другими людьми и беря свое, а заодно и чужое. Но Джим ведь тоже таким был, нет? Что-то же заставило его сунуть в рот пистолет и нажать на спусковой крючок?

Бесконечные ряды надгробий начинали тяготить. Кто вообще находит поэтичными кладбища? Более тоскливое место трудно себе представить. Дождь бил по щекам, несмотря на зонт — ветер здесь, на относительно открытом пространстве, был сильнее, чем в лабиринтах улиц.

— Проводить тебя?

— Нет. — Джейми качнула головой. — Дел куча, извини.

Сильва кивнул. Так даже проще. Просто разойтись в разные стороны, писать иногда друг другу смс, а потом перестать.

— У меня тоже дела. — Смазанный поцелуй пришелся Джейми по макушке, растрепав волосы. Сильва развернулся, сырая земля чавкнула под ногой. Джейми удержала его за руку.

— Когда люди из МИ-6 повяжут тебя — а это случится рано или поздно, если будешь продолжать в том же духе, — помни: одно лишнее слово — и я тебя убью. — Она говорила тихо, почти мягко, но взгляд был спокойным, холодным и жестким как стылая вода в здешних озерах. Безжалостным. 

— Не успеешь. — Сильва имел в виду, что все равно сбежит, но его поняли по-другому.

— Да, всегда остается шанс, что они прикончат тебя первыми, — спокойно кивнула Джейми и отвернулась к свежей могиле.

— До скорого, — солгал Сильва.

Джейми даже не повернулась. Все так же стояла, слегка отклонив назад зонт, так что капли дождя падали на светлый пробор. Бледная женщина в черном, как иллюстрация к рассказам о привидениях.

Сильва с облегчением миновал ворота погоста — ужасно после смерти лежать в таком месте, в одной из этих бесчисленных могил.

5

 

Психиатрическая лечебница Денби по документам являлась частным предприятием, входящим в число разнообразной собственности некой подставной фирмы, одной из многих, принадлежащих Мориарти. Мрачное, приземистое здание, построенное в позапрошлом веке на месте другого, уничтоженного пожаром. Основное здание клиники окружал парк, обнесенный по периметру кирпичной оградой. Джим упоминал об этом месте, попросив заодно не палить его перед сестрой. «Джейми терпеть не может, когда я рассказываю о наших делах кому попало. Но мы же друзья, Рауль, тебе я могу рассказать», — говоря это, Джим улыбался своей жутковатой улыбкой Безумного Шляпника из Страны Чудес с рейтингом R, так что невозможно было понять, комплимент это — то, что Джим Мориарти включает тебя в число друзей — или наоборот. У самого Сильвы друзей не было, если не считать Джима — а тот, что ни говори, был больным на всю голову мудаком.

Сейчас Джим сидел на одной из парковых скамеек, на заботливо разложенном перед ним складном столике аккуратно были расставлены чайные принадлежности. «Страна Чудес как есть, только Алисы не хватает». Ветер шатал столик, тонкого фарфора чайник постукивал дном о поверхность стола. По дороге сюда Сильва пытался представить, каково это вообще: оказаться запертым в психушке, которая является твоей собственностью. Даже парочку теорий о том, что могло случиться между Джимом и Джейми, сочинил. Потому что как ни крути, а сажать в дурку Джима, который и так был совершенно чокнутым, надо было или давно или никогда. 

— Приятное место, ты не находишь? — Выверенным движением Джим наклонил чайник, золотисто-коричневая жидкость полилась в чашку. На несчастного узника, против воли запертого в психбольницу сестрой-стервой, он определенно не был похож — наоборот, так и лучился благополучием.

— Какого хера, Джим? Что это вообще было? 

— Ты не любишь чай? — Джим укоризненно двинул бровями. — Я, конечно, очень крепко завариваю, но в этом есть своя прелесть. Чертовски хорошо прочищает мозг.

— Ты же, блядь, умер, какого хрена? Что произошло у вас с Джейми?

Джим вздохнул.

— Ничего, Рауль, ровным счетом ничего. Это жизнь. Все мы иногда делаем глупости. Ошибаемся, влюбляемся, умираем. Это прекрасное свойство человеческой натуры. Ты не находишь?

Сильва помолчал. Очень хотелось врезать Джиму в челюсть, или хотя бы взять его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Нет.

— Зря. — Джим прицокнул языком. — Джейми считает, что у меня появились странные идеи. Она всегда была слишком рациональна.

— Как насчет того, чтобы известить друзей и партнеров по бизнесу, а, Джим? Не слишком-то красиво с твоей стороны, у нас ведь с тобой дела.

— А ты известил Оливию Мэнсфилд, что не умер?

— Это. Не. Твое. Дело.

— Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что Джейми была права насчет тебя: ты слишком фиксируешься на этой истории. — Джим отхлебнул чая. — Она просто стервозная старуха, Рауль. Она не стоит всего этого.

— Шерлок стоил?

— Кто бы мог подумать, надо было умереть, чтобы вы с Джейми пришли к консенсусу, — прокомментировал Джим.

— Ни к чему мы не пришли. Джим, прекращай все это. Я все понимаю, ты спалился, прятаться в психушке — отличная идея, но серьезно, сколько можно? Пора выбираться отсюда.

— Зачем? Мне и здесь хорошо. Тишина и покой, отлично кормят. У них восхитительные булочки, таких во всей Англии не найдешь. — Джим глянул в чашку, будто собирался читать будущее по чаинкам, усмехнулся чему-то своему. — Увидишься с Джейми — передавай привет Шерлоку.

— Шерлок умер, — напомнил Сильва. — Расшиб себе мозги о мостовую.

Правда, Джим тоже умер, и вот он, сидит себе чай попивает. 

— Да нет, — улыбнулся Джим, — ее Шерлоку.

— Вы там что, мужика с Джейми не поделили? — Никакого более здравого предположения в голову не приходило.

— Не будь вульгарным, Рауль.

— Сколько ты платишь той девочке из Бартса? Как ее, Молли Хупер?

— Нисколько. Не все можно купить за деньги.

— Дашь мне адрес своего мастера по фотошопу? Хорошие фотки. Себе такие хочу.

6

 

— У Джима появились странные идеи, — пожала плечами Джейми. — Что я, по-твоему, должна была делать? Ждать, когда он натворит дел? Нет уж, спасибо. Предпочитаю действовать превентивно. Мы не в игрушки тут играем.

Джейми говорила, не отрываясь от работы — очередной виртуозной подделки, на этот раз кого-то из художников Ренессанса. Сильва в них решительно не ориентировался, и в принципе не понимал прелести этих картин с однотипными сюжетами, дебелыми как одна женщинами и искусственными позами всех действующих лиц без исключения.

— Поставить меня в известность для начала. Мы партнеры, cherie, — напомнил Сильва. Мистер Фань из Триад, когда к нему обращались таким голосом и с подобным выражением лица, бледнел, робел, и резко начинал перед Сильвой лебезить. 

— А смс-рассылку для всех, с кем мы работали, не сделать, случаем?! — Позиции мистера Фаня по данному вопросу Джейми не разделяла. 

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Я-то думал, у нас особые отношения, интимные, можно сказать.

— Ну, переспала я с тобой пару раз, — пожала плечами Джейми, — за компанию с Джимом. Не надо делать вид, что это что-то значит. Ты же сам в это не веришь.

Холодность в ее голосе не должна была задевать, но задевала. Сильва ненавидел, когда его отвергали, даже если это была женщина, на которую у него не было никаких особых планов. Отдельно от Джима, по крайней мере.

— Боже, какая дешевая мелодрама. — Сильва возвел очи горе, но Джейми было плевать — она даже не повернулась, чтобы оценить его гримасы.

— Ты мне будешь говорить о мелодрамах? Определись уже, что ты хочешь сделать со своей бывшей начальницей, а потом упрекай меня в мелодраматизме.

— Я хочу ее убить, это я дал понять ясно и недвусмысленно, по-моему. Но не вижу, какое это имеет отношение к делу. Ты, судя по всему, не в настроении сегодня.

— Ты не должен был сюда приходить. — Джейми вздохнула, повернулась к нему, наконец, отложила кисточку. — Ирэн Адлер — мое прикрытие, законопослушное альтер эго. В этом доме не должно появляться сомнительных личностей. Зачем вообще встречаться лично? Есть интернет. 

«У тебя этих прикрытий как бездомных кошек в подвале».

— Хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза.

— Посмотрел? 

До Джейми было несколько шагов. Глаза у нее были серо-голубые и льдисто-холодные, рот — карминово-алый, волосы — светлые, аккуратно выкрашенные в дорогой парикмахерской. Руки перемазаны вонючей краской. И не скажешь, что перед тобой организатор огромного количества преступлений.

— Ты так и не сказала, откуда тогда, в Праге, у тебя был мой номер телефона? 

— Я уже ответила.

— Я хочу честный ответ.

— Да черт побери, — вздохнула Джейми, — почему ты никогда не веришь мне?

— Ты солгала мне, что твой брат мертв, и удивляешься? Дорогая... — Сильва постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше укоризны.

— Он и был мертв... — Она потерла висок. — Неважно.

7

 

Арендованная яхта — небольшое суденышко с парусной оснасткой и мотором — была куда меньше «Химеры» и близко не могла сравниться в роскоши — совсем не то, к чему Сильва привык, одним словом. Кроме него и Джейми, на яхте была только только пара матросов-англичан, один из них — такой молчаливый, что мог бы сойти за немого, и Люн, громила-азиат, которого Сильва притащил с собой из Шанхая. Один матрос стоял у штурвала, Люн неприкаянно шатался туда-сюда, а Джейми сидела на низкой крыше кубрика, прихлебывая из горлышка пиво. 

— Провинциальная Англия — провинциальные напитки, — прокомментировала она.

— Ты где откопала такой хлам? — Яхта, маленькая и облезлая, зато носящее гордое имя «Гвиневра», раздражала своей убогостью. 

— Не привередничай. Тебе что, мало внимания? Хочешь, чтобы нас все местные рыбаки и туристы запомнили?

— Разве ты не часто здесь бываешь?

— Не особенно. 

После того разговора в доме Ирэн Адлер от Джейми неделю не было ничего слышно, а потом она позвонила и попросила приехать.

— Джим хочет кое-что тебе показать. Вернее, чтобы я тебе это показала. 

И вот теперь они забрались в английскую провинцию, и очередным этапом поездки оказалось плавание вдоль берега на какой-то развалюхе. 

По правую руку темнел берег, и когда на горизонте появилась резко выдающаяся в воду узкая полоска суши, сначала казалось, что это просто еще один изгиб основной береговой линии. Но вблизи стало видно, что это изгибавшийся дугой мыс, на самом высоком и выдающемся в воду месте которого возвышался старый, судя по обшарпанному виду, заброшенный маяк. У его основания виднелись еще какие-то строения, жилые или хозяйственные — с яхты было не разглядеть. Матрос оглянулся на Джейми, она ему кивнула.

— Причал с той стороны.

— Мы сюда тащились, чтобы полюбоваться на старый маяк?

— Ооо, это особенное место, — протянула, почти пропела Джейми. Она стянула с головы шапочку, позволив ветру растрепать волосы. — Секретное место. 

— Это дыра. И ветер здесь ужасный, кстати.

Узкий мыс, изгибаясь дугой, образовывал крошечную бухточку, в которой яхта могла бросить якорь, там даже было какое-то подобие причала, сложенное из крупных каменных плит. По шаткому трапу они перебрались на сушу.

— Твой мордоворот останется на яхте, — безапелляционно заявила Джейми. — Только ты и я. Или так, или никак.

— С чего это вдруг? 

— Так надо. Ты что, боишься? Не доверяешь Джиму? — Она даже не спросила, доверяет ли он ей, как будто отрицательный ответ подразумевался по умолчанию.

— А ты не боишься? — Сильва осклабился. Игры в загадки от семейки Мориарти начинали надоедать. Погода в Англии была отвратительная, и лучше б он сейчас в отеле сидел.

— Чего? 

— Меня, например.

— Ты же от любопытства помрешь, если убьешь меня сейчас, — хмыкнула Джейми.

В общем и целом она была права.

— Могу убить после, — предложил Сильва. 

***

 

— Мы с Джимом часто играли здесь детьми. — Костер, сложенный из старых досок в защищенном от резких порывов ветра закутке между стеной маяка и сараем, слабо горел, то и дело предпринимая попытки потухнуть. — Родители нам, конечно, запрещали, у этого места дурная слава. Но нас ничто не могло остановить. Мы уже тогда были отчаянные.

Джейми вытянула руки над огнем, и на краткое мгновение Сильве показалось, что языки пламени просвечивают сквозь ее бледные пальцы. Вечерело, все вокруг приобретало тот особый вид, который бывает, когда в современный мир вторгается что-то столь архаичное как огонь. Само место сейчас выглядело моложе, как будто на дворе были семидесятые или восьмидесятые, а двадцать первый век с вездесущим интернетом, сверхскоростями и гаджетами еще не наступил. Как будто они двое школьников, забредших сюда после выпускного или вечеринки. Ощущение было настолько острым, что Сильва даже перестал поминутно задаваться вопросом, зачем они вообще сюда приехали. Джейми явно была не настроена вот так сходу объяснять, но не сентиментальными же соображениями была продиктована эта поездка? По крайней мере, одна тайна семейки Мориарти обещала быть раскрытой в скором времени. Сильва сделал мысленно пометку: проверить, кто жил в этих краях лет тридцать назад. Может, Джим хотел таким образом дать понять, что доверяет ему? Загладить, так сказать, то недоразумение, которое у них возникло из-за истории с кончиной Ричарда Брука? «Не занудствуй, Рауль, делай то, что Джейми скажет», — ответствовал на все вопросы по телефону Джим.

Джейми откупорила банку с пивом, глотнула, запрокинув голову. Шея у нее была нежная и тонкая, (наверное, ее несложно сломать, автоматически подумал Сильва). Она вообще этим вечером казалась особенно хрупкой и юной, похожей на студентку, какой, наверное, была когда-то. Все они когда-то кем-то были. Сильва, например, был молодым идиотом по имени Тьяго Родригез. Потом тот умер, потому что был глупцом, а Триады теперь запугивает приходящий из сети призрак.

В потрескивании костра и шуме моря прошлое и настоящее причудливым образом перемешались, и Сильве показалось, что тот, другой, бродит где-то рядом, прячется в тенях. Даже — что уж совсем немыслимо — будто он ненадолго стал им. А все оттого, что не положено криминальным боссам жечь костры в старых развалинах.

— Ты притащила меня сюда, чтобы показать, где вы с Джимом играли в детстве? Только для этого?

— Это была идея Джима. — Джейми отбросила с лица волосы. — Если собираешься поехать в Денби и спросить его зачем — то не стоит. Вряд ли он ответит что-то внятное.

— Я все равно поеду и спрошу.

— Воля твоя. — Джейми поднялась. — В паре часов ходьбы есть фиговенький отель, если поторопимся — успеем, пока хоть что-то будет видно на здешних дорогах.

***

 

Отель и вправду был дрянной. Провинциальная романтика, которую так горазды воспевать некоторые писатели, определенно от Сильвы ускользала, перспектива всю ночь ворочаться на здешней скрипучей кровати была пугающей. Он как раз собирался позвонить Люну, когда в дверь постучали.

Волосы у Джейми были мокрые после душа, и это делало ее как-то мягче. А еще то, что на ней была футболка с дурацкой надписью, какой Сильва никогда у нее раньше не видел. Наверное, была надета под свитером все это время.

— Бессонница?

— Пустишь девушку погреться? У меня в номере жутко дует. — Джейми проскользнула мимо него внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Она остановилась в центре комнаты и повернулась к нему, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Рукава у этой ее футболки были совсем короткие. Не похоже, чтобы ей было холодно.

Интересно, если он трахнет сестру Джима без Джима, как это отразится на их отношениях?

8

 

В Лондоне Джейми потащила его на кладбище. 

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — все так же туманно пояснила она. 

— Фамильный склеп? 

Она загадочно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ненавижу кладбища. — Сильва усиленно делал вид, что ему неинтересно, а сам жадно прикидывал, сколько еще информации может ему сегодня перепасть. Мориарти, которые столько времени были неразрешимой загадкой, вдруг начали раскрывать свои тайны!

После блуждания между бесконечными рядами могил (среди памятников попадались совершенно чудовищные в своей безвкусице) они вывернули к скромному надгробию из серого гранита.

— Даже не смешно, — проинформировал Сильва стоявшую рядом Джейми. На надгробии было имя — Тьяго Родригез — и даты. Дата рождения была как у него, а смерти — 2002 год. Накрапывал дождик, и оттого все это как-то особенно отдавало дешевкой. — Ты ради этого тащила меня сюда?

— Две пули в спину, контрольный в голову, — пояснила Джейми. — Пафосные похороны за счет конторы.

— Конторы?

— МИ-6. — Джейми бросила на него странный, почти укоризненный взгляд. — Они старались, но так и не смогли ничего найти. 

— Одного не пойму: какое отношение этот тип, которого зовут как меня, имеет ко мне.

— Его не «зовут как тебя», это ты и есть.

Сильва расхохотался. А ведь в психушке из двоих близнецов Мориарти сидел Джим. 

— Я знала, что тебе будет смешно. — Джейми почему-то не улыбалась. — Множественность миров, бесчисленное число вероятностей. Всему этому даже можно найти научное объяснение, но я с этим просто живу. А началось все с того маяка. Он вроде переходной точки между мирами, место, где ткань между двумя реальностями особенно тонка. Мы с Джимом многому научились с тех пор. Ты и не представляешь, что можно творить с реальностью, тасуя туда-сюда кусочки параллельных миров, у нас к этому врожденный талант. Именно так Джим устроил свою смерть. Но я не лгала, он правда меня не предупредил. Мы гении в этой области, без ложной скромности могу сказать. Нам повезло, что мы есть друг у друга: временами это ужасно одиноко — видеть то, что не видит никто другой. — Последнюю фразу Джейми произнесла каким-то слегка изменившимся голосом. — Когда в голове такая куча реальностей одновременно — порой просто крыша едет. По Джиму заметно.

— А по тебе так сразу и не скажешь.

Джейми промолчала.

Расстройства психики и черный юмор у Мориарти — определенно, семейное.

— Прелестно, — Сильва даже не скрывал своего сарказма, — и кто же в этой версии сказки меня убил?

— Имя Себастиан Моран тебе что-нибудь говорит?

— Нет. Окей, шутка удалась, только она не смешная, так что давай поедем к тебе домой или в отель.

— Я не шучу, — очень спокойно произнесла Джейми. Сильва встретился с ней глазами и невольно вздрогнул — у нее сейчас был взгляд древней ведьмы, безумной, жестокой и всезнающей. Почему он раньше этого не замечал?

— Ты, блядь, больная. Вы оба больные, ты и Джим. И знаешь что, милая? Это становится чертовски утомительно. — Он грубо отпихнул ее и, отойдя в сторонку, набрал номер Люна. «Набранный вами номер не существует», — искусственным голосом сообщила ему сеть. Что за хрень? Следующим на очереди был телефон такси.

— Машину к воротам... — Наверное, после того, как разочек умрешь, восприятие меняется, потому что пистолет Джейми, направленный на него, Сильва не увидел, а почувствовал. Пуля царапнула по рукаву куртки — Сильва успел спрятаться за ближайшим достаточно высоким и широким надгробием.

— Ты разочаровал меня. Почему ты мне никогда не веришь? Что, блядь, с тобой не так?! — Джейми тоже успела спрятаться, и теперь кричала ему из-за помпезного памятника с ангелом.

— Все! — честно ответил Сильва. Не говоря уже о том, что верить Джейми Мориарти было извращенным способом самоубийства. Он вытащил свой пистолет. Ну что за ужасное место для смерти одного из них, а?

— Жаль, что придется тебя убить. — Джейми все не затыкалась. — Ты нам идеально подходил, мы могли бы быть одной командой, еще можем. Мы говорили об этом с Джимом еще до Праги, когда ты случайно отслеживал нас в других реальностях, сам того не замечая. Не зря эти идиоты из Триад считают тебя нечистью. Наверное, это из-за того инцидента с цианидом, он активировал это в тебе, хотя я еще не совсем поняла механизм. 

«Да пошла ты». Стрелять было не во что — сучка хорошо пряталась, — оставалось слушать ее треп.

— Скажи, — внезапно спросила Джейми, — каково это — умереть?

— Больно.

Дождь усилился. Подумалось, что похороны в такую погоду — ужасный штамп все-таки.

9

 

После досадной неудачи в зале суда пришлось срочно импровизировать, и это было плохо. Сильва ненавидел импровизации. Непродуманные детали, вечно что-то не готово, и вот то, что задумывалось как прекрасно срежиссированный спектакль, превращалось в дешевый балаган с актерами, которые путали свои реплики и говорили невпопад. На случай всевозможных досадных неприятностей у него, конечно, был в запасе план B, но он не включал возможности того, что его противник начнет совершать такие абсурдные вещи. Бросить все, что могло служить защитой: надежные стены МИ-6, многочисленную охрану, агентов — и отправиться в какую-то чертову Шотландию на «Астон Мартине», бросающемся в глаза на каждой заправке как породистая собака среди дворняжек! В Шотландию, мать ее. В старый (уже разваливающийся, небось) дом Бонда. Даже не смешно. Кто из них двоих спятил, Бонд или Оливия?

Чтобы найти в сжатые сроки пару десятков профессиональных головорезов, готовых совершить экскурсию в шотландскую глубинку, пришлось позвонить местному посреднику, Рамси Эджертону. Предстояло грубое представление со стрельбой, никаких взломов чужих компьютеров и прочих эффектных манипуляций с электроникой, и уже одно это выводило из равновесия. Но человек со вкусом всегда найдет возможность себя проявить, Сильва собирался показать этим занудам из МИ-6, как устраивать вечеринки.

Маленький частный аэродромчик (фирма «Черч и Стоун», все записано на подставных лиц, ни одна крыса не подкопается) служил точкой сбора. 

Вертолет уже стоял на взлетной площадке, лопасти винта резали воздух, а Сильва тем временем листал новости в телефоне: что пишут про стрельбу в зале суда, просочились ли какие-нибудь важные детали в прессу. Слова, которые употребляли репортеры для описания, прямо скажем, не рядового инцидента, были безликими и обтекаемыми, в них было что-то столь же заунывное, как в бесконечных рядах надгробий на кладбище. Вот так помрешь, а про тебя даже ни одна сволочь нормально не напишет.

Из-за угла ангара вывернула тонкая фигура в пальто. Люн, молчаливый азиат, последние несколько лет работавший у Сильвы охранником, направил на непрошенного гостя пистолет. 

— Мистер Мориарти. — Здешнего криминального царька местные боялись, будто он был как минимум графом Дракулой. Видно, старина Рамси не был исключением.

Вблизи гроза и ужас криминального мира Англии выглядел еще более щуплым, чем на фото. «Шкуру спустить с этих долбоебов из охраны. Сказано было — никого левого не пускать».

— Мистер Сильва. — Мориарти кивнул. Мордочка у него была совершенно крысиная, и весь он был слегка игрушечный — бледный, хрупкий, с зализанными волосами и бусинками темных глаз. 

— Чему обязан? — Вопрос был отнюдь не праздный. Сильва на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам, но, на первый взгляд, все было в порядке. Те наемники, которые должны были ехать на машине как авангард, толпились в сторонке, что-то обсуждая, но ничего тревожного в их поведении как будто не было. Томми Фенг, руководивший ими, недоуменно приподнял бровь, глядя на Сильву — мол, что происходит.

— Моя сестра просила передать вам это. — Мориарти вынул из кармана конверт.

— Мистер Мориарти, мы оба знаем, что у вас нет сестры. — По крайней мере, если верить доступной Сильве информации, а он привык считать, что при желании может выяснить все.

— И еще передать вам, что вы ее разочаровали.

— Чего вы хотите? — Сильва ощутил раздражение. Все это было сейчас не к месту — Мориарти, говорящий загадками, трепливость Эджертона — он слишком близко подошел к желанной цели, осталось только руку протянуть. 

Вместо ответа Джим развернулся и пошел прочь, засунув руки в карманы пальто. 

В конверте был только тонкий листок бумаги, а на нем одна фраза, написанная от руки: «Почему ты мне никогда не веришь?»

Чушь какая-то.

При других обстоятельствах Сильва отнесся бы к происшедшему серьезно, основательно, но сейчас было не до того. Слишком много надо было успеть сделать, слишком мало времени. «Мамочка», как он любил называть бывшую начальницу, определенно заждалась, сидя в старом поместье Бонда.

Оливия, будь ты проклята, сука.

***

 

Шотландские холмы уносились прочь под днищем вертолета, в плеере играли «Земляничные поля». Смятый листок бумаги тихо шуршал в кармане кожаного пальто Сильвы при каждом движении. Смысла в этом письме не было никакого, вообще. Интересно, в этом доме Бонда (как его, Скайфолл?) хотя бы отопление нормальное есть? Или они с Оливией сейчас сидят там у камина и боятся отойти в сторонку, чтобы не отморозить свои задницы? Представление об английской провинции у Сильвы, сказать по правде, было весьма расплывчатое. То есть о шотландской. Но все когда-то бывает первый раз — любовь, секс, предательство, Шотландия.

Раздался громкий хлопок, и плавный ход машины нарушился, вертолет тряхнуло. 

— Блядь, — выругался Сильва. Только поломки сейчас не хватало. Только не это, дорогой боженька, такой красивый спектакль испортишь: с появляющимся из-за горизонта вертолетом, стрельбой и фейерверками.

Второй хлопок был громче. Под «I`m going to Strawberry Fields...» вертолет начал стремительно заваливаться вниз и на бок. 

Эксперты, расследующие аварию, скажут, что падение было очень быстрым. 

Говорят, перед смертью перед глазами проносится за считанные мгновения вся жизнь. Что ж, может и так. 

Сильва, по крайне мере, успел увидеть какую-то не ту жизнь. Вернее, жизни. Много. И ту, в которой несколько лет назад он таки нанял Мориарти, чтобы разобраться с Оливией Мэнсфилд (и где у Джима была сестра), и ту, где Джим умер по-настоящему и лежал мертвый на прозекторском столе с развороченным черепом, пока патологоанатом Молли Хупер писала заключение о смерти, вытирая слезы рукавом халата. Ту, где Сильва убил Джейми, и где она убила его, и где психиатрическая лечебница Денби — просто кучка развалин, служащая ночевкой для бомжей и местом паломничества для любителей разрушенных зданий. Где Джейми никогда не возила его на старый маяк и он не стоял на своей же могиле. И где он до сих пор работает в МИ-6, взламывает чужие базы данных во славу Англии и ругается с Оливией и этим придурком Джеймсом Бондом (ну сколько можно почем зря портить оборудование, а?!). И даже ту, где Джима вообще не существовало, была только Джейми, и она сидит в тюремной камере и рисует портрет узкоглазой женщины по имени Джоан Уотсон.

0

 

Тьяго поднялся по лестнице на четвертый этаж. Может, он и был в числе любимчиков начальства в Гонконгской резидентуре МИ-6 (резидентуре Г, как значилось в рабочей переписке), но от таких вещей, как ограниченный бюджет и его последствия, это не спасало. Он снимал квартиру в доме без лифта, потому что так было дешевле, и сэкономленные деньги тратил на то, на что обычно их тратят неженатые мужчины его возраста (да и женщины тоже). Особыми удобствами жилье не отличалось, в частности, в подъезде вечно ломалась дверь. Вот и сегодня был такой случай. Завидев женскую фигуру на ступеньках чуть выше лестничной площадки, куда выходила дверь его квартиры, Тьяго мысленно напрягся — не в его правилах было бегать от женщин, но работа на все накладывала свой отпечаток. Незнакомка сидела на ступеньках в выжидающей позе и будто бы не выглядела угрожающе. Тусклая лампочка роняла желтые лучи на светлые волнистые волосы и кожаную куртку, на узкие щиколотки и тонкий браслет часов на запястье. При виде Тьяго она поднялась на ноги. Одновременно с этим по лестнице снизу вывернул тощий узкоплечий парень — или мужчина? возраст определить было сложно — темноволосый, но тоже европеец, с крысиной мордочкой и маньячной усмешкой. «Блядь». Это уже выглядело подозрительно.

— Мы тебя ждали, — произнесла блондинка. Вдвойне подозрительно. О встрече со своими его бы предупредили.

— Да ну? — Тьяго нащупал в кармане брюк складной нож. Стрельбу без необходимости устраивать не стоит, много шума — и как следствие, вероятных объяснений с полицией. Парочка не выглядела такой уж опасной физически — девчонка и задохлик, — но никогда не знаешь, у кого припрятано в кармане острое шило или еще какая дрянь. 

— Ага, — подтвердил мелкий. Скользя рукой по перилам, он сделал пару шагов вверх, ступая через ступеньку. Пожалуй, нападения стоит ждать от него. Даже по короткому «ага» чувствовалось — этот человек опасен. 

— Вы, главное, соседей не перебудите, — ухмыльнулся Тьяго. — А то они и так жалуются, что музыка слишком громко играет.

— Не бойся, мы тихо. — Пока Тьяго следил за парнем, девица ухитрилась переместиться вниз по ступенькам абсолютно бесшумно и теперь протягивала ему какую-то бумажку.

— Номер телефона. Позвонишь нам... когда-нибудь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она сунула бумажку Тьяго в руку и, стуча каблуками, стремительно скользнула мимо него, мимо мелкого парня вниз. Мелкий задержался. Долгие несколько секунд они с Тьяго пялились друг на друга.

— На кого вы работаете?

Мелкий расхохотался.

— Джейми, ты слышишь, он спрашивает, на кого мы работаем? — крикнул он своей спутнице.

Из лестничного колодца донесся в ответ серебристый смех.

«Психи какие-то».

На работе об этой истории Тьяго никому не рассказал («Да о чем тут рассказывать, парочка каких-то полудурков», — убеждал он себя, хотя сам этому не верил), но номер телефона с той бумажки (почему-то не местный, английский) он заучил наизусть, а листок бумаги сжег. Как большинство программистов, он хорошо запоминал цифры.


End file.
